<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wholly Smoke by Sleez_New_God_of_Depravity_and_Lust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224558">Wholly Smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleez_New_God_of_Depravity_and_Lust/pseuds/Sleez_New_God_of_Depravity_and_Lust'>Sleez_New_God_of_Depravity_and_Lust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horror, Punishment, Speedos, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleez_New_God_of_Depravity_and_Lust/pseuds/Sleez_New_God_of_Depravity_and_Lust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know what happens to little boys who smoke? Well in Mokuba's case, not a lecture. One bad decision and it can cost you everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wholly Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seto Kaiba's eleven-year old brother Mokuba has gotten himself addicted to smoking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mokuba was on lunch at school and decided to go for a walk around the oval since he was bored, having already finished eating.</p>
<p>"What are you doing on this side of the field, Kaiba?" someone asked.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Mokuba muttered, looking around himself. "Where are you?"</p>
<p>"Over here," a slightly older teen said as he came out from behind a tree, a smoke in his mouth. "Now, what are you doing on this side of the field?"</p>
<p>"I-I was just going for a walk. What are you doing?" Mokuba asked, tilting his head in curiosity as he looked at the smoke in the other teen's mouth.</p>
<p>"Smoking. Do you want to try one?" the other teen asked with a smirk, holding out his pack of smokes so that Mokuba could take one.</p>
<p>Mokuba shook his head. "N-No thanks. Seto will kill me," Mokuba replied but he was kinda curious what it would be like to smoke.</p>
<p>"Moneybags won't know. None of my family know and I've been smoking for years. Try one," the other teen said encouragingly.</p>
<p>Mokuba still looked a little uncertain. "I still don't know," Mokuba said.</p>
<p>"Quit being a wimp. I bet your brother has smoked. Just give it a try. This is your last chance," the teen said with a smirk, shaking the pack slightly.</p>
<p>Mokuba sighed. "Alright. Just one," Mokuba said as he took one.</p>
<p>Mokuba gulped slightly and put the smoke in his mouth, the other teen lighting the cigarette for him.</p>
<p>"Just do what I do," the teen said, showing Mokuba how to smoke his smoke.</p>
<p>Mokuba took a puff of the smoke, coughing afterwards at the taste of it.</p>
<p>"How can you smoke these things?!" Mokuba exclaimed as he rinsed his mouth out with water from a bottle that the other teen handed him.</p>
<p>The teen laughed at Mokuba. "You'll get used to them. Keep smoking and you'll see what I mean," the teen said as he continued to laugh.</p>
<p>"You better be right," Mokuba growled as he took another puff of smoke.</p>
<p>He was relieve to find that it wasn't as bad this time though he still didn't enjoy the smoke.</p>
<p>"What do you think now?" the teen asked once he had finished his smoke, Mokuba being about half way through his smoke by that point.</p>
<p>"It's not good but it's getting better with each puff," Mokuba said.</p>
<p>The other teen chuckled again. "Sounds like you're getting the hang of this. I bet you that you will be craving another smoke by the end of the day," he said.</p>
<p>"You better hope not," Mokuba said. "Seto will kill me if that happens."</p>
<p>The other teen laughed at him. "Too bad. See ya later, Kaiba," he said as he walked away from the teen, a smirk on his face since he knew that Mokuba would buy some smokes today.</p>
<p>He'd bet his life on it since everyone he has convinced to smoke has done the same.</p>
<p>Mokuba was standing outside the front of a smoke store, contemplating entering to purchase a pack of smokes.</p>
<p>Like the other teen had predicted, Mokuba was craving another smoke so he was considering entering to purchase some more smokes.</p>
<p>"One more smoke can't hurt. I'll just have one and then discard the rest of the smokes in the trash," Mokuba finally decided as he entered the smoke store.</p>
<p>He smiled when he saw who he could determine was the manager by his name tag there… Or more accurately, who he thought was the manager.</p>
<p>The manager is currently tied up in the back room and this manager look alike is actually a demon in disguise, this demon is a creature that kidnaps people that is just starting an addictions.</p>
<p>He, the demon, hadn't had a person with starting a smoking addiction in a long time so he wanted to capture one to torture and he barely had to wait.</p>
<p>He could tell the moment that Mokuba walked through the door that the young boy was developing an addiction from the cigarette earlier.</p>
<p>The demon mentally smirked and forced a pleasant human smile onto his face. "Welcome, Son. What can I get for you today?" the demon asked, deciding to play along to see what the young boy has liked so far is since he will use that later.</p>
<p>"Can I get the smallest pack of Rothman Blues and one of your most expensive cigars," Mokuba requested politely, deciding he wanted to try a cigar and he requested Rothman Blues since that was what the other teen had been smoking.</p>
<p>"Of course. Would you like to try a new cigar that we got in today? It's a lot like our most expensive cigar and is a little cheaper," the demon in disguise said, holding out a 'new' cigar.</p>
<p>Mokuba shrugged. "Alright," Mokuba said as he took the offered item.</p>
<p>He placed the cigar in his mouth, the demon lighting it for him.</p>
<p>Mokuba sucked on the cigar, smoking the cigar that seemed to be more enjoyable then his smoke earlier.</p>
<p>He looked up when he heard the 'manager' start cackling like a mad man, his vision turning fuzzy.</p>
<p>"W-What is happening?" Mokuba moaned softly as he reached for the counter, a dizzy spell hitting him hard.</p>
<p>"Sweet dreams my little soon-to-be smoke addicted human," Mokuba heard before his vision faded to black and his body fell limp against the ground.</p>
<p>All it takes is for the product within the cigar to activate is for it to be burnt and then it makes the person fall asleep from the gas that is released in the burning.</p>
<p>The demon smirked and walked around the counter, picking Mokuba up and throwing him over his shoulder.</p>
<p>He walked down to the backroom where the manager was tied up.</p>
<p>"Have fun with your crappy shop. I have what I want," the demon said to the manager before he walked through the portal back to his dimension with the soon-to-be smoke addicted child slung over his shoulder.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Mokuba groaned as he slowly woke up several hours later, squeezing his eyes shut since his head hurt slightly.</p>
<p>That was a mild side effect of the sleep inducing cigar.</p>
<p>His eyes shot open when he realized that most of his skin was bare and slightly cold, looking down at himself to find out that he is wearing nothing but a tight speedo.</p>
<p>Mokuba screamed. "WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Mokuba shouted angrily as he tried to remove it.</p>
<p>He became even angrier when he noticed that his wrists and ankles were bound to pillars in a strange room and he was hanging a few feet off the ground.</p>
<p>He isn't one to get angry a lot but he HATES speedos with a passion because of how tight, uncomfortable and revealing they are, especially the bright red pair currently covering his jewels in a way that showed everything he had clearly.</p>
<p>Mokuba started tugging on the restraints, wanting to free himself so that he can remove the ridiculous speedo.</p>
<p>He would prefer to be naked than wear one of these horrible things.</p>
<p>Mokuba heard dark laughter and sees a bright red demon enter the room.</p>
<p>"You won't escape, Human. You are mine to do with as I will. I must say that I have never had someone so young with such a deadly addiction forming," the demon said as he stopped laughing, walking over to the struggling human.</p>
<p>"What's going on?! Why am I here and why am I wearing this… this… THING?!" Mokuba demanded, shouting thing as he wiggled his hips to indicate what he was talking about.</p>
<p>The demon smirk. "Let's start at the beginning. So, you are beginning to like to smoke ay?, Well you've come to the right place. WE'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE SMOKING YOU CAN HANDLE! And even MORE!" the demon said with an evil laugh.</p>
<p>The demon started to play an organ which is a signal within his domain, this particular demon is the head demon of this realm.</p>
<p>Several demons and tobacco-based horrors showed up while Mysterious Mose plays in the background.</p>
<p>Mokuba could tell by the music, demons and tobacco-based horrors that was playing around him.</p>
<p>The tobacco-based horrors included talking smokes, pipes, chewing tobacco and many other tobacco accessories.</p>
<p>Mokuba tried to turn away when a demon approached him with what looked like an oxygen mask, trying to bite two demons when they forced him to look up and hold still.</p>
<p>The oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and nose, smoke starting to fill the mask and forced into Mokuba's lungs since the boy had no other choice but to breathe the toxic substance.</p>
<p>Mokuba groaned and tried to struggle but he couldn't.</p>
<p>He looked up for the first time since the demon appeared with the mask, seeing several living cigarettes that are lit and blowing their smoke into the tube connected to the mask on his face.</p>
<p>Mokuba looked around, still seeing the other tobacco based creatures dancing around and singer their songs.</p>
<p>He was finding it hard to breathe within a few minutes of the mask being placed over his mouth, his vision starting to fade slowly.</p>
<p>The head demon laughed when he saw Mokuba's eyes starting to droop close, the demon holding the mask over the young boy's face removing it before the child fully passed out.</p>
<p>Mokuba gasped for breath, trying to clutch his chest but he couldn't.</p>
<p>His lungs hurt from the suddenly clean air that entered his body, no longer breathing the horrible smoke.</p>
<p>'Why did I agree to this or think of having ONE more?' Mokuba asked himself as he tried to regain his normal breathing.</p>
<p>All of the demons backed away from Mokuba so that the head demon can determine what to do next while he watches the boy struggle to regain his normal breathing.</p>
<p>"If I recall correctly you wanted the most expensive cigar. Let's see if you still like it," the head demon said with a smirk as a different demon walked closer to Mokuba with the cigar Mokuba had requested earlier in his hand.</p>
<p>"W-What?! N-No! I don't want it a-anymore!" Mokuba stuttered and started to resist again as the demon came closer to him.</p>
<p>Mokuba whined as the demon forced the cigar into his mouth and forced him to take a puff of the cigar.</p>
<p>Mokuba took a puff and released it with a cough.</p>
<p>"That is horrible! Why would anyone want that?!" Mokuba exclaimed, whining again when he was forced to take another puff.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you felt the same when you just started smoking normal cigarettes," the head demon said with a smirk, watching as Mokuba was forced to continue puffing away at the cigar until the cigar was finished.</p>
<p>Mokuba sighed in relief when the cigar was taken away from his mouth and not returned moments later but the relief was short lived.</p>
<p>A scream was ripped from his throat as the cigar tip that was still hot was pressed against the skin on his chest, breathing heavily when the cigar end was removed.</p>
<p>The demon repeats this several times, burning young Mokuba all over his chest while ignoring the child's pleas for him to stop.</p>
<p>The cigar butt was fully extinguished before the demon stop pressing it against Mokuba's chest, throwing it away with a disappointed growl now that his fun was over.</p>
<p>The head demon decided to let Mokuba rest for a few moments before the next form of torture began.</p>
<p>The head demon then gave a different signal, several demons advancing towards Mokuba.</p>
<p>Mokuba's eyes widened when he noticed them advancing towards him, wondering what they were planning this time.</p>
<p>"P-Please… no m-more," Mokuba pleaded fearfully.</p>
<p>"Nope. Proceed," the head demon said with a smirk.</p>
<p>The other demons smirked as well as they stopped before Mokuba, Mokuba trying to pull away from the scary looking demons.</p>
<p>The demons then started to touch all over Mokuba's face and torso.</p>
<p>Mokuba screamed with each touch since everywhere the demons fingers touched burnt his human skin.</p>
<p>The head demon watched with a smirk as hundreds of tiny red burn marks appeared over Mokuba's skin where the demons had touched him, enjoying the show.</p>
<p>"Man, there sure is a lot that you can do with someone that is a soon-to-be smoke addict," the head demon mused as he watched the torture.</p>
<p>The demons all stood back and looked at Mokuba with a smirk once it looked like the boy had a terrible case of chicken pox from the burn marks.</p>
<p>Mokuba panted heavily now that no one was burning his sensitive skin.</p>
<p>"Please let this be over," Mokuba moaned softly.</p>
<p>"No such luck, boy. We still have much to do," the head demon said with a smirk. "Proceed boys."</p>
<p>Mokuba frowned and looked around, tilting his head when he saw three giant and living cigars slowly walking towards him with a smirk on their 'face'.</p>
<p>The cigars bent over so that the burning tips of their 'bodies' were facing towards Mokuba, puffing their smoke onto the boy's body.</p>
<p>Mokuba half cried out and half coughed at the same time as the smoke aggravated his lungs at the same time as aggravating his burns.</p>
<p>The cigars did this several times as a 'mild' method of torture that hadn't been seen before, the head demon deciding to test it this time around.</p>
<p>The head demon decided that this new method would be used with all of the future smoke addicts he would deal with in the future.</p>
<p>Mokuba cried out/coughed with each puff, the living cigars doing it several times before they ran out of puff, literally, and were forced to move out of the way so that another torture could be done.</p>
<p>Mokuba opened his watering eyes when he noticed the smoke had stopped, seeing blurry figures approaching him.</p>
<p>He could barely see since the smoke had caused his eyes to water terribly.</p>
<p>Several demons had advanced on Mokuba once again, all smirking at Mokuba.</p>
<p>Mokuba gasped when one of the demons forced his mouth open, trying to resist as the other demons forced smokes into his mouth until his jaw couldn't hold anymore.</p>
<p>He tried to force them out of his mouth but he couldn't, coughing when the demons lit the smokes.</p>
<p>He was forced to smoke a large amount of smokes at once, not even getting the chance to blow the smoke out of his mouth since there was so many cigarettes in his mouth.</p>
<p>Mokuba went cross eyed as he tried to look at how far through the smokes he was and was relieved to see that at least five cigarettes were almost down to the filter.</p>
<p>He was relieved when the smoke butts were removed from his mouth but the relief disappeared quickly when a new smoke was placed in his mouth for each smoke that was removed, the lights being lit.</p>
<p>Mokuba was having trouble breathing once again because of all the smoke around him and he was coughing, his vision turning blurry once again.</p>
<p>The demons continued to replace each finished cigarette and they would always replace it with another cigarette.</p>
<p>This continues for FIFTY WHOLE PACKS!</p>
<p>They were forced to stop after fifty packs because Mokuba passed out and almost choked on a smoke he accidentally sucked in his mouth.</p>
<p>The head demon growled. "Let him sleep. We'll have some more fun when he wakes up. Put him in the tube so that we can begin right away," the head demon said, a smirk forming on his face.</p>
<p>The other demons nodded and went to remove Mokuba from his binds so that they can move him as they were ordered.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Mokuba woke up a few hours later to find himself in a tube, his wrists bound about his head at the top of the tube while his ankles were bound together.</p>
<p>Mokuba looked around and noticed that the tube he was in was a part of some form of machine.</p>
<p>He looked down, growling when he noticed that he was still in the dreaded speedo though this time it is bright blue.</p>
<p>His head shot up when he heard something about him, his skin paling when he saw cigarette smoke starting to fill the tube up until he could barely see the glass in front of his face.</p>
<p>Mokuba coughed harshly at the smoke entering his lungs, his eyes watering and his burns stinging harshly.</p>
<p>'I really REALLY hate this stuff now,' Mokuba thought.</p>
<p>Mokuba heard another sound coming from below him but he couldn't see what was causing it.</p>
<p>A few minutes pass and Mokuba still hadn't learnt what the sound from below him was… that is until he noticed something cold touch his big toe.</p>
<p>Mokuba jumped at the cold and pulled his feet up, not wanting to touch whatever was touching him.</p>
<p>Mokuba only had the strength to keep his feet up for about a minute and by that point the liquid was up to his ankles when he is hanging without pulling himself up.</p>
<p>He wasn't happy with how short of a time that he could hold himself out of the liquid.</p>
<p>The liquid started rising faster now that the sensors of the machine registered that it was at Mokuba, within a few seconds the liquid being up to Mokuba's knees.</p>
<p>Mokuba cried out as the liquid burnt his skin badly, registering that this liquid isn't water or something similar but it actually is liquid nicotine.</p>
<p>Mokuba tried to pull himself up again as the liquid nicotine reached the speedo but he couldn't do it.</p>
<p>The smoke was slowly suffocating him and was still being pumped into the tube despite there being less and less room for it.</p>
<p>Mokuba could barely breath by the time the liquid got to his throat and he had swam to the top of the tube for a few more precious seconds above the liquid, taking a deep breath before he was fully submerged in the liquid nicotine.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes tightly as the nicotine stung every inch of his bare skin, his lungs burning as it went to from smoke filled air to no air at all.</p>
<p>Mokuba barely lasted thirty seconds inside the liquid nicotine before he passed out.</p>
<p>The moment he did the machine detected it and the fluid instantly started to drain, the smoke being extracted from the tube as well.</p>
<p>The head demon smirked when he saw Mokuba limp in the cage with the liquid still dripping from his limp form.</p>
<p>"You can't handle as much as I thought. The good thing with you being so young is that you can handle so much more before your body gives out for good," the head demon said before he turned to two other demons with him. "Progress to phase seven."</p>
<p>The demons smirked and advanced on Mokuba, removing the boy tube and taking him to where phase seven would take place.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Mokuba groaned as he woke up a few hours later, relieved to finally be out of the smoke and liquid nicotine.</p>
<p>"Please let this be over," Mokuba muttered, looking down and growled when he saw that his speedo had been changed once again and is now bright pink. "Why the hell do they keep changing me? Can't they just remove this blasted thing?"</p>
<p>Mokuba moved his hands, expecting for them to be restrained but he found them to finally be free.</p>
<p>He smiled and went to remove the speedo but decided he better find a way out of this dimension first.</p>
<p>He sits up and looks around the room, tensing when he heard Mysterious Mose playing once again.</p>
<p>Mokuba screamed when a chair with several long arms seems to appear out of nowhere, the chair grabbing Mokuba and pulling him onto the chair.</p>
<p>He struggled but wasn't strong enough to stop the chair from restraining his hands behind his back and the chair grabbed his ankles and pulled them to the legs of the chair as well.</p>
<p>The arms restrained Mokuba's shoulders and even his head.</p>
<p>Mokuba saw the main demon appear in front of him with something in his hand, a large amount of whatever it is.</p>
<p>The demon smirks at Mokuba. "This is chewing tobacco and we are going to play a little game," he said.</p>
<p>Mokuba gave the demon a cautious look. "What is this game?" Mokuba asked.</p>
<p>The head demon's smirk widened. "If you eat all of this and promise never to smoke again I might let you go," the demon said.</p>
<p>"N-No! I won't d-do anymore!" Mokuba refused, watching the demon bring the first stick of chewing tobacco to his mouth.</p>
<p>"Yes you will," the head demon said, forcing the stick into the child's mouth when the hands pried open his mouth.</p>
<p>Mokuba pulled a face at the taste of the chewing tobacco and tried to spit the horrible tasting tobacco product out but the hands forced his mouth shut once again.</p>
<p>Mokuba couldn't swallow the stick whole so he was forced to chew on the chewing tobacco, whimpering softly at the taste.</p>
<p>He swallowed it as soon as he could, sticking his tongue out in disgust when the hands released his mouth.</p>
<p>The demon shoved another stick into Mokuba's mouth and the hands forced Mokuba's mouth shut again.</p>
<p>Mokuba whined and chewed the tobacco before swallowing it, not making the same mistake again.</p>
<p>"Open up, boy. Remember, if you eat all of this and vow to never smoke again you may be freed," the demon said.</p>
<p>Mokuba tried to shake his, starting to feel sick already from the chewing tobacco.</p>
<p>The hands forced him to open his mouth again, the demon forcing another stick of chewing tobacco into Mokuba's mouth.</p>
<p>Mokuba's mouth is forced shut again and the boy is forced to chew and swallow the food again.</p>
<p>He kept resisting so he keeps being forced to open his mouth, having more chewing tobacco shoved in his mouth and his mouth forced shut until he had chewed and swallowed the stick.</p>
<p>With each stick he started to feel even sicker and the demon didn't care one but when Mokuba started to turn green.</p>
<p>Mokuba was about to throw up with the last stick and he felt ready to pass out by the last stick, whining softly as he was forced to chew and swallow the last stick.</p>
<p>The head demon saw Mokuba about to throw up now that the hands had released his face, grabbing a needle and injecting a reddish coloured liquid into Mokuba's arm.</p>
<p>Mokuba looked at the needle, feeling even more like passing out.</p>
<p>"W-What i-is that?" Mokuba asked tiredly.</p>
<p>"Just something to ensure you won't throw up the chewing tobacco. If you do through up I will make you eat it again," the demon said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Mokuba's vision spun briefly before he passed out, his body giving out on him once again.</p>
<p>"Hmph… one more session should just about do it," the demon said with a smirk before he left, ordering a few demons to take Mokuba to the next stage.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Mokuba wakes up a few hours later yet again tied to a giant match with other matches lying at his feet.</p>
<p>He didn't notice but his speedo has changed again to bright emerald green.</p>
<p>"W-What is the plan this time?" Mokuba wondered, looking up when he noticed the tobacco-based horrors and demons step out of the shadows with smirks on their faces.</p>
<p>Then the tobacco horrors and demons light the giant match and matches around Mokuba's feet.</p>
<p>The demons and tobacco-based horrors started to dance around Mokuba like Indians burning someone at the stake.</p>
<p>The smoke is bad enough on its own but soon the flames will burn him alive and Mokuba knew that.</p>
<p>"P-Please! Let me go! STOP! I'LL NEVER SMOKE AGAIN JUST PLEASE! NO MORE! DON'T LET ME DIE!" Mokuba begged fearfully, almost shouting his pleas.</p>
<p>Mokuba continues to beg desperately for them to let him go and the demons decides to do something new about it.</p>
<p>"Will you ever smoke again?" all of the demons asked at once.</p>
<p>"I swear! I promise! I'll do anything just PLEASE! STOP THIS!" Mokuba shouted, continuing to swear and promise that he wouldn't smoke again.</p>
<p>The head demon smirks and nods in agreement, then everything disappears and Mokuba is free.</p>
<p>Mokuba sees no way out of the black void because everything is engulfed by smoke, the smoke increasing until Mokuba can no longer see.</p>
<p>Mokuba smiled in relief and felt his vision turn black one last time.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Mokuba woke up in his bed and looked around his room in surprise and confusion since the last thing he remembered was being in a strange place surrounded by demons.</p>
<p>He then realizes it was all a dream.</p>
<p>Just then Seto Kaiba walked into his room. "Are you okay, Mokuba?" Seto asked.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah. C-Can I have some water please?" Mokuba asked, his throat feeling strangely dry.</p>
<p>Kaiba goes to a small fridge against the wall in front of Mokuba's bed to grab the requested water.</p>
<p>Mokuba shivered, feeling rather cold so he pulled the covers up over his bare skin so that he could warm up.</p>
<p>Mokuba's eyes suddenly shot open. 'BARE SKIN?!' Mokuba practically shouted within his own head, peaking under the covers to see what was going on.</p>
<p>'Oh god no!' Mokuba thought as the color paled from his face, seeing the speedo still on him and now it is back to the original bright red. 'Why the hell do I have this thing on me?!'</p>
<p>"Hey, Seto? What time is it and when did I get back home? I don't seem to remember," Mokuba asked softly, asking his brother who still had his back to him.</p>
<p>Seto doesn't answer and keeps his back turned until Mokuba smells smoke and Seto turns around, his eyes are glowing red and he has a cigar in his mouth.</p>
<p>Mokuba stands up on the bed in fear as Seto starts talking in the same voice of the head demon.</p>
<p>"Did you have a good nap, boy?" 'Seto Kaiba' asked with a smirk, his form changing back to his true demon form.</p>
<p>Four chains suddenly appeared and grabbed Mokuba's wrists and ankles before forcing him back down onto the bed in an eagle spread position, the chains forming into a set of shackles.</p>
<p>Mokuba looked around fearfully as his bedroom disappear and reveal that he is still trapped in the demon realm.</p>
<p>The demons and tobacco horrors appear again and surround him on the bed, making Mokuba's fear grow even more intense.</p>
<p>Mokuba opened his mouth to say something but the demons place a cigarette in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Smoke this, boy," the demon orders.</p>
<p>Mokuba shakes his head in refusal, too frightened to verbally refuse encase they shove something else in his mouth.</p>
<p>The demons didn't like that so they grab his head and face, forcing him to smoke the cigarette yet again.</p>
<p>Once he finishes they crack open his mouth again, this time placing several cigarettes in at once again.</p>
<p>"Inhale all of this," the demon ordered once again, his smirk widening.</p>
<p>Mokuba inhales and starts sobbing softly, tears streaming down his cheeks.</p>
<p>Sharp pains in the form of little dots then started to forms all down his arms and legs so he looks down, seeing the demons burning him with cigarettes.</p>
<p>Some of the demons burnt his chest, pressing down on the sensitive skin until he screamed and started to thrash and pull against the restraints with all of his might.</p>
<p>There was no use struggling since it wasn't helping but he had to try something… ANYTHING!</p>
<p>The cigarettes fell from his mouth and the demons didn't stop them, a few of the cigarettes falling onto his chest and burning his skin.</p>
<p>Mokuba shook them off as quickly as he could and looked up at the demons. "Please stop! I'll never smoke again!" Mokuba cried, pleading the best he could with the pain fogging his mind.</p>
<p>For a moment, the burning stops and the head demon appears over Mokuba. "You promise?" the head demon asked.</p>
<p>"I promise! I swear! Just please stop." Mokuba shouted as his body trembled.</p>
<p>The demon cruelly cackles. "Even if we wanted to stop, I couldn't," the head demon said evilly.</p>
<p>The head demon took the cigar out of his own mouth and pressed it against Mokuba's chest, causing him extreme agony.</p>
<p>Mokuba cried out with each press of the cigar.</p>
<p>This torture continues for hours until they finally stop and then they bring forth another machine and place another mask over Mokuba's mouth.</p>
<p>"This machine is far more powerful than the previous machine we used on you," the head demon said with a smirk, explaining the difference a little more in depth to cause more fear within Mokuba.</p>
<p>Mokuba coughed harshly when the machine fed a massive amount of smoke continuously.</p>
<p>Mokuba kept giving muffled violent coughs and he kept begging for the torture to stop but his speech was rather limited.</p>
<p>The demons only smirked at his pleas and showed absolutely no sign of showing mercy, causing Mokuba to wonder how long the torture will go on before his lungs and heart finally gives up on him and he dies from all of this.</p>
<p>The final thought going through Mokuba's head is regret on how he thought he was a good kid for the most part up until this.</p>
<p>'Why did I ever try smoking when I knew better and now I'm paying the price with my health and very soon most likely my life. Goodbye Seto. Please, forgive me big brother,' was Mokuba's last thoughts.</p>
<p>Then everything went black for the final time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was based on the 1938 Porky Pig cartoon "Wholly Smoke".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>